·: Sαsυкε Poттεя ч lα Pιεdяα Fιlosofαl xD!
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: ¡¿Qué!, ¡No me digan que no lo habían leído? xD!
1. Introducción xD!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

**-**

**Introducción xD!**

**-**

La historia comienza con la vista de una villa, aparentemente, es media noche, un pájaro, que grita: "Tonto, tonto…" cruza el paisaje, luego aparece un viejo vestido de negro, soplándole a los faroles para apagar las luces, entonces… por fin deja de causar daño a la comunidad y se para frente a una casa, y escucha algo, mira al suelo, ve una babosa, y en lugar de pisarla cómo haría cualquier ser humano, sonríe y dice:

- Debí suponer que estaría usted aquí, profesora Tsanade – Esto nos deja a pensar que se trata de alguna clase de gente "especial" y no de alguien importante.

La babosa se mueve y comienza a convertirse poco a poco en… ¿Humano?… bueno, más o menos (xD)

- ¿Qué tal… hic… Tercero? – Lo saluda - ¿Son… hic… ciertos los rumores?

- Me temo que sí – le informa, mientras se hace a un lado por la peste en la boca de la mujer

- ¿Y hic… dónde está el pequeño? – le pregunta la babosa humana, ahora conocida como Tsanade

- Lo tiene Kakashi – le responde tranquilamente

- ¿Y fue prudente confiar a… hic… Kakashi algo cómo esto? – Le pregunta con preocupación mientras bebe un sorbo de licor

- Oh sí… Tsanade, a Kakashi le confiaría mi vida – confiesa

-

**Dos horas más tarde…** Kakashi aun no aparece.

-

- Ese hijo de… - susurra el Tercero, entonces ve a lo lejos una silueta que al parecer, traer algo en brazos, y el Tercero no termina su ofensa

- ¿Dónde hic… has estado? – le pregunta furiosa Tsanade al hombre que acaba de aparecer

- Es que vi a una babosa gigante y no me dejaba pasar – se excusa

- Ah, ya no importa – Dice el tercero – ¿tienes al crío?

- Sí, aquí está – le entrega a un pequeño niño, que sostiene con una sola mano por la cobijita, el pequeño está dormido y a punto de caerse

- Bien – dice el Tercero mientras lo abraza – Ahora… deshagámonos de él – susurra. Los otros dos lo miran interesados – Quiero decir, alejémoslo del peligro jeje – sonríe con nerviosismo

- Dígame, Tercero – dice después de un rato Tsanade – ¿está seguro de hic… que es lo mejor dejar a Sasuke con estos hic… muggles? – le pregunta con aparente inquietud – Los he vigilado durante todo el día y son… la peor clase de hic…

- Sí, Señorita Tsanade – le asegura antes de que ella termine – si no lo dejamos con ellos… tendremos que hacernos cargo de él nosotros – explica

Tsanade y Kakashi se miran, y entonces niegan con la cabeza a la vez, y es la misma Tsanade quién lo pone en la entrada de dicha casa en el suelo.

Y Kakashi, por la desesperación de abandonarlo rápidamente, arranca una hoja de su querido libro y escribe una notita que dice "Ahora es suyo… Nos vemos"

El pequeño, del cual se querían deshacer, perdón, alejar del peligro, se muestra al fin, está envuelto en su cobijita, se mueve un poco y deja ver parte de su cuerpecito… en si, nos deja ver su cuellito y con esto, la cicatriz que lleva en él: una extraña marca negra de tres puntos mal dibujados.

La imagen se acerca más y más a la marca del pequeño, hasta quedar todo completamente negro… luego suena la música de misterio. (xD!)

Y así… comienza la gran aventura de nuestro querido Sasuke Potter xD!

-

**-**

**-**

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

**-**

**-**

**Fin de la introducción xD!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¡¿Qué?!, ¿A poco no habían escuchado a **_Sasuke Potter_**? xD!

Pos es una historia bien buena que he traído pa' que la lean y se cultiven xD!

Es una clásico literario que no se deben perder xD!

Bueno, ahí me dicen si les ha gustado para tráeles la segunda parte ¿ok?

Se cuidan y gracias por leerme n.nU

**_K_a_n_n_a_ U_c_h_i_h_a_!**


	2. Primer Capítulo xD!

-

-

-

**x. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

-

-

-

**Primer capítulo.**

-

-

-

La historia comienza con Sasuke, ya crecidito, durmiendo.

- ¿La historia que no había comenzado ya? – pregunta algún imprudente ¬o¬x

- ¡No! la historia comienza cuantas veces yo diga ò.ó

**Bien, decía:** comienza con Sasuke dormidito mostrando su marca en el cuello… su tía lo despierta:

- Saskecito – lo llamó quedito la mujer – Saskecito – lo llamó de nuevo, dándole un toquecito en el hombro para despertarlo. Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró con odio, la mujer retrocedió – Ya está listo el desayuno, Saskecito – le avisó – deberías ir antes de que se enfríe – sugirió de manera gentil.

- ¡Genial! – pensó Sasuke – Ya está jodiendo tan temprano mi estúpida tía… la que tanto me odia sin razón aparente – se dijo el muchacho.

La mujer salió de su gran y hermosa habitación, no sin antes acariciar su oscuro cabello, dedicarle una sonrisa y abrir las cortinas para que le entraran los rayos del sol.

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para salir de sus sábanas de seda, medio peinarse, y salir de su habitación aun en su costosa pijama color azul de franjas blancas.

Cuando el resto de la familia; su tío y primo, lo vieron entrar aun en pijama, su tío se adelantó y le sirvió el desayuno, Sasuke lo miró con odio – Di… dijiste que hoy querías hot kakes Saskecito – le recordó su tío, creyendo que a esto se debía la fulminante mirada que le dedicó su más querido sobrino.

- ¡Genial! – pensó de nuevo el muchacho – ahora mi estúpido tío me fastidia – se dijo - ¿Pero qué les he hecho yo para que me odien de esta manera? – lloriqueó para si, arrebató el plato de la mano a su obseso tío y se dispuso a desayunar.

- Sas… Sasuke – se atrevió a llamarlo su primo

Sasuke también a él lo miró con odio - ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó con fastidio - ¿también tú vas a maltratarme? ¡Anda, hazlo! Al fin que ya estoy acostumbrado – añadió

- No… no primo – tartamudeó el chiquillo obeso – Sólo… es que… hoy es mi cumpleaños y… pues… yo… yo quería… pues, ir al _museo_, primo… entonces… - el chiquillo hizo una pausa y respiro un par de veces de manera agitada, sus lágrimas estaba por correr, su padre le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo para alentarlo a continuar – y pues… el _museo_ sólo está abierto por las mañanas y pues… ya es medio día… yo quería… ósea, si tú quieres primo… que te cambiarás para poder ir… - lo dijo, y sintió que un gran peso se liberó de su interior - ¡No es que te veas mal vestido así primo, digo, a nadie le quedan mejor que a ti esas pijamas! – añadió de prisa

Sasuke continuaba mirándolo con odio - Sí, sí – dijo Sasuke – siempre al _zoológico_ ¿no? siempre a donde tú quieras ir, siempre tú, todo para ti – comenzó Sasuke – ¿y ahora me dices de mi ropa?, si tengo esta ropa, es porque esa es la que me han comprado tus padres, no, ni siquiera me la han comprado, es la que el gobierno les regala – corrigió ofendido

- Pero mijito – se adelantó su tío – si para comprarte esa pijama y renovar tu armario por uno primavera-verano (xD), tuve que vender mi riñón derecho – musitó su tío con voz temblorosa

- Querrás decir en el armario que me haces dormir – "corrigió" una vez más Sasuke

- ¿Armario?, Saskecito – lo llamó su tía – pero si te hemos dado la habitación principal, la nuestra Saskecito, ¿Cómo puedes decir que… - no terminó de hablar, su marido le tocó un hombro y negó tristemente con la cabeza, la mujer suspiró

- Bien – dijo Sasuke – no importa, iremos al _zoológico_, justo cómo quiere Chouji… y también me cambiaré de ropa, justo cómo quiere Chouji, no importa… al fin que ya me acostumbre a que me hagan menos aquí – añadió, entonces miró a otro lugar y vio una caja de regalo – Déjenme adivinar – pidió Sasuke - ¿También ese regalo es para Chouji? –preguntó con ironía, las tres personas se voltearon a ver e inmediatamente dirigieron la mirada de nuevo a Sasuke

Los tres negaron con la cabeza - Es para ti primo – se adelantó Chouji

- Bien – dijo Sasuke – ya era hora de que me hicieran un regalo a mí – añadió, entonces lo tomó y cuando se disponía a ir a cambiarse de ropas, Chouji lo llamó una vez más con voz temblorosa.

- Pri… primo – le dijo, y sus manos temblaron – te… te ha llegado… esta carta – le informó y le mostró el sobre, Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio y masculló algo entre dientes… entonces supusieron que no debían molestarlo más con el asunto. (xD)

Chouji suspiró tristemente, pero su madre lo abrazó – Te prometo… - le dijo - que cuando salgamos y Sasuke esté distraído, te compraremos un regalo hijo – le prometió su madre, Chouji sonrió feliz (xD)

Un rato después, cuando llegaron al zoológico, Sasuke fue directo a ver las serpientes y golpeó el cristal, sus tíos y primo lo miraron con temor.

– ¡Muévete! – Ordenó Sasuke al animal - ¡Muévete y llévame con tu amo! – le gritó, sus tíos se ruborizaron cuando sintieron la mirada en sus nucas de las personas y se hicieron a un lado, fingiendo no conocerlo.

Sasuke estuvo ahí durante un rato más, gritando y dando ordenes al animal, que por supuesto, no le entendía, pero que él estaba convencido de que la serpiente le había contestado, Chouji se preocupó un poco cuando lo vio sentarse y al parecer, le ponía atención a lo que la víbora decía.

– Primo… - lo llamó quedito – este… ya nos vamos – se atrevió a decirle – deberías despedirte de tu amiga – le sugirió

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada – es de quién te hablé – se dirigió Sasuke a la serpiente – ellos hacen de mi vida un suplicio – le dijo al animal, entonces vio a la serpiente darse vuelta y marcharse – ¡Oye malagradecida! – Le gritó a su venenosa amiga – yo te escuché cuando me contaste tu vida, por lo menos mírame cuando te hable – le ordenó, por supuesto que el animal no entendió y continuó con su camino, entonces… por el coraje que le dio a Sasuke, tomó a su primo y lo arrojó contra el cristal… (xD!)

El peso de Chouji hizo que el frágil cristal explotara en pedacitos y éste cayera dónde la serpiente, obvio que la serpiente vio posibilidades de liberarse y corrió a la reciente salida, no sin antes, intentar atemorizar al mocoso fastidioso que bien chingaba relatándole su vida… pero Sasuke, aseguró que la arpía le había dado las gracias.

Sus tíos corrieron en auxilio de su hijo, su madre lo cubrió con una frazada (De dónde la sacó, no sé, nomás lo cubrió y ya ¬o¬U … xD!) y su tío se disculpó con los guardias de seguridad, les dijo la verdad: que su sobrino era una persona "especial", que su mente no funcionaba adecuadamente cuando había mucha gente cerca, que debería estar en tratamiento médico, que debería… pero ni con semejantes excusas se libró de pagar los daños.

Cuando llegaron a casa, su tío intentó conversar con Sasuke, creía que esa era la mejor manera de tratar a un niño tan "especial" como él.

- ¿Por qué has golpeado a tu primo Sasuke? – le preguntó despacito

- No lo golpeé – le aseguró

- Sasuke, pero si quebraste el cristal con él… ¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo golpeaste? – Le preguntó procurando mantener la paciencia que Sasuke tanto necesitaba – No me vayas a decir que fue magia – le pidió, intentado meter un poco de humor, ya que Sasuke estaba poniendo mala cara

- ¡No seas idiota! – Le gritó el muchacho a su tío – la magia no existe… - añadió con desprecio – eso fue Taijutsu – afirmó serio el chiquillo

Su tío suspiró y decidió que no tenía caso continuar hablando del tema.

Días después, llegó hasta su puerta otra carta, misma que intentó entregarle su tío, pero cuando lo hizo, Sasuke puso cara de fastidio nuevamente y su tío la puso sobre la chimenea – Por si quieres leerla, aquí va a estar – le indicó.

Pero Sasuke, ofendido, le dijo que no importaba que la escondiera, que la rompiera, que la quemara o le hiciera lo que quisiera, que ya le llegaría otra y él encontraría la manera de leerla. Su tío sólo suspiró y se tocó el cuero cabelludo, lugar dónde, antes de la llegada de Sasuke, había pelo. (xD)

Con el paso de los días, más cartas llegaron, y las situaciones fueron similares.

En ese tiempo, había vacaciones de verano, obvio que Sasuke estaba por cumplir 12 años, por lo que sus tíos decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarlo a Miami a festejar tal evento, se alojarían en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del momento, por supuesto, pidieron el penthouse, a Sasuke le gustaba quedarse siempre en la mejor suite.

Pero cuando llegaron y Sasuke miró hacia abajo, comenzó a decir cosas de que hasta se habían mudado con la única intención de no dejarlo ver las cartas que le llegaban, que hasta eso habían llegado con tal de hacer su vida miserable. Sus tíos, para ese entonces, ya habían dejado de intentar aclararle las cosas a Sasuke, ya se habían dado cuenta de que era imposible, aunque al decir verdad, ya estaban más que preocupados… bueno, más que otras veces, por la salud mental de Sasuke. (xD!)

-

-

-

**x.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

-

-

-

**Fin del Primer capítulo.**

-

-

-

Sí… hasta aquí dejamos el primer capítulo de Saské Potter… presentando a la horrible familia de Sasuke, que tanto lo odia. (xD!)

**P**róximo capítulo**: " ¡Adiós Sasuke! nOn xD!! "**

**_K_a_n_n_a_ U_c_h_i_h_a_.**


End file.
